


No One's Fault

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird, Jaejoong thinks, how different his relationship is with both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Fault

Jaejoong watches Yoochun and Junsu sometimes; sometimes means a lot of the time because he'll catch his eyes wandering more than he would like to admit. They're pretty – that he knows without having to look at all – but there's something else about them that Jaejoong finds fascinating. He wants that something, to grasp it in his hand and pick it apart layer by layer.

It's weird, Jaejoong thinks, how different his relationship is with both of them. He talks non-stop with Yoochun, but when he's left alone with Junsu, very rarely does he find words that don't feel blockish in his mouth. After, he watches the two of them be both of those things at once, laughing and crawling over each other one moment and then completely silent the next.

He wonders what he's worth to them. He wonders why he feels like he's trying so hard to convince himself that he's worth anything at all.

Yoochun's never once suggested that he and their manager switch rooms. But every morning when Junsu shows up for breakfast and Yoochun shows up exactly a minute later, Jaejoong pushes his tongue against the inside of his cheek and feels the question lodge itself in his throat, suffocating and heavy.

He's sure it'll make it out eventually.

One day, Jaejoong saw them. He doesn't remember when it was or any idea of how long it's been since, just that that day exists. It's printed very clearly in his mind, the image of Junsu pressed up against the wall, his head tilted back so Yoochun could kiss down the exposed stretch of his throat. It was a mistake, they had forgotten to close the door, but Jaejoong's not sure he wouldn't have stayed the entire time had Changmin not walked by and caught him.

Changmin's been just a little bit nicer to him since then. Jaejoong can't figure out why. He only remembers having stared at Changmin and then walking away.

Sometimes, during the moments when Junsu and he sit alone, wordless, he thinks maybe Junsu would know. And then he wonders if he could ask Junsu just what it is, because he doesn't get it at all. It's frustrating to walk around with the feeling of want chewing away at the pit of his stomach and not know how to sate it.

He fears going insane on the days when that feeling spreads through him like an itch underneath his skin, vicious and unreachable no matter how hard he tries.

 

Yoochun falls asleep on the couch on one of these days, when the feeling dragged into the night and Jaejoong stands in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, watching. It's intrusive and creepy, but he can't stop, drawn to the way the street lights cast shadows in the dips of Yoochun's shoulders and neck.

Jaejoong's body moves on its own and he finds himself suddenly next to Yoochun. He hovers for a second, then kneels down and reaches out, fingers growing more and more unsteady as they near Yoochun's face. Despite the trembling of his hand, he manages never to touch skin, perhaps too scared of what doing so would trigger.

"…Hyung."

Yoochun jerks awake beneath his palm. But Jaejoong is staring wide-eyed at Junsu who's standing at the opposite end of the room, the same glow that was on Yoochun's skin now highlighting the bare strip between Junsu's shirt and sweatpants.

"What's going on? Hyung?"

Jaejoong's attention is drawn back to Yoochun, who's now sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Panic creeps up on him and he fumbles as he gets up, a faint numbness already starting to settle in his legs. "Don't sleep here," he mumbles, attempting to cover up what he'd really been doing. "Go to bed." He's almost able to escape when Junsu grabs his elbow. Immediately, he flinches and tries to jerk away, as if Junsu's touch is a brand, but Junsu holds on tight.

"What were you doing?" he says, quiet and calm, completely betraying the way his fingers dig into Jaejoong's flesh painfully.

"Let me go," Jaejoong says, ignoring the question. He feels like he's going to throw up if he doesn't get away. He tugs against Junsu harder. "Junsu!"

"Hey, maybe you should stop." Yoochun's voice carries a tinge of worry, but Junsu doesn't seem to hear it.

"I want to know what he was doing."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Jaejoong argues. He's practically fighting against Junsu now, twisting and jerking his arm harder and harder until finally, he uses all his strength and shoves Junsu against the wall instead. It takes Junsu by surprise and finally makes him let go, but now Jaejoong doesn't care about that at all.

Junsu's body is warm against his, skin soft where Jaejoong's thumbs curl underneath his collar as he fists Junsu's shirt. He can still smell the faint scent of mint in Junsu's breath from his toothpaste; all of it makes him press closer to get more. He's never felt this terrified and out of control at the same time.

"Stop me."

Junsu looks back at him unwavering. "No."

"Junsu."

"Do it."

Jaejoong thinks that he still has a bit of willpower left, but it disappears the second he feels a hand touch the small of his back. He knows the feel of Yoochun's hand almost as well as his own, having been on the receiving end of it for the past five years of his life, but this time the press of fingers makes his heart thump louder against his chest. Jaejoong wants to believe that he's just tense and jumpy, but he doesn't know if he could bet his life on that.

"We already know, hyung," Yoochun says, keeping his hand light against the small of Jaejoong's back. He sounds just the slightest bit apologetic. It confuses Jaejoong who thinks he should be the one feeling that way.

Even in the darkness, the lines and curves of Junsu's face are sharp and Jaejoong raises a shaking hand from Junsu's shirt to let it hover over the other's cheek, millimeters away from touching. Junsu's eyes close and Jaejoong thinks he can feel something spread through Junsu's body, a heat that rushes past his other palm.

The floor creaks and then Yoochun's warmth is added, pressed against Jaejoong's back. It suddenly strikes him what the past few minutes have really been. He's being given permission, complete consent, and he breathes in shakily because of it, unsure of what to do with such power. Yoochun must sense it, because the hand on his back starts to slide up, making him shiver, then continues moving until it's wrapped around the wrist of the hand by Junsu's face. The slightest amount of pressure is applied, but it's enough, and Jaejoong makes a cut off noise when his fingers finally touch Junsu's skin.

It's the catalyst needed; Jaejoong cups Junsu's face and forces Junsu to tilt his head while his other hand pulls the collar of Junsu's shirt to the side, fingers then pressing almost frenetically at the newly exposed skin, searching. He finds what he wants easily and spares one more glance at Junsu's still closed eyes before dipping his head and pressing his mouth against the base of Junsu's throat.

A beautiful, wanton sound leaves Junsu as Jaejoong starts sucking at an old mark Yoochun left behind, and he wonders if Junsu knows the spot he picked was deliberate, if it aches in a special way than if he picked a clean, unmarred part instead. The way Jaejoong's name is carried in Junsu's next breath suggests he knows full well what Jaejoong's intentions are. Jaejoong keeps sucking and teasing the skin until the noises coming from Junsu are constant and he can feel the flesh rise a little against his tongue. It means the mark has gone from faded to dark and vivid, and when Jaejoong pulls back finally, he smiles at the way it contrasts against the untouched skin around it. Circling a finger around the renewed bruise, he nudges Junsu's head upright again and brushes his fingers over Junsu's eyelids, watching them flutter open after.

Junsu opens his mouth, but Yoochun's the one who forms words, murmuring a soft curse against the top ridge of Jaejoong's spine, and Yoochun's fingers press harder against the pulse point in his wrist. Now that he's not occupied with anything, the way he's wedged between the two of them overwhelms Jaejoong just a little and he leans his weight into Junsu. Junsu's hands stray from where they were pressed against the wall and settle on Jaejoong's hips, holding onto them loosely. Together, Junsu and Yoochun kiss Jaejoong's cheek and Jaejoong closes his eyes, imagining their mouths brushing against one another's at the same time.

"Want a change of scenery tonight?" Yoochun says, and Jaejoong only realizes he's not the one being addressed when Junsu smiles against his cheekbone.

Two different hands grab Jaejoong's and suddenly he's being led down the hall by Junsu while Yoochun trails behind. Nerves start twisting up in his chest and he wonders how noticeable his sweaty palms are. They turn into his and Yoochun's room and he then understands what Yoochun meant by change of scenery. As far as Jaejoong knows, Yoochun rarely brings Junsu in here, at least not for anything more than songwriting or completely platonic talks. The reason why is obvious and he feels a little bit guilty, thinking again about how he's never brought up different rooming assignments.

Junsu heads straight for Jaejoong's bed, and Jaejoong's first thought is doubts that the three of them will even be able to fit on it. But neither Junsu nor Yoochun really look like they care, especially when they start stripping Jaejoong down, one taking care of his shirt while the other unfastens his pants deftly. He is naked before he knows it, shivering a little between them. Yoochun presses against his back again and Jaejoong is a little saddened to find that he's still clothed, really wanting the feel of skin against him right now, but his attention strays from that when Junsu starts undressing in front of them.

"Are you watching, hyung?" Yoochun murmurs against Jaejoong's ear, low and throaty, the reason why Jaejoong is never really as harsh as he should be in telling Yoochun to quit smoking. Jaejoong nods as he places his weight against Yoochun, eyes going half-lidded as Junsu runs a hand down his chest and Yoochun mirrors the action on Jaejoong at the same time, fingers tracing the length of Jaejoong's sternum before continuing down to his navel.

By the time Junsu is naked too, Jaejoong has grown half-hard but breathing like he's coming down from an orgasm, inhales and exhales carefully measured. Yoochun, taking his turn to shed his clothing, passes him to Junsu who takes him by the wrists and pushes him down to sit at the edge of the bed. Jaejoong's eyes flicker from Junsu to Yoochun and back, trying to get his brain caught up with his body, but he's cut short when the other two sink down on either side of him and their mouths descend upon his skin, one soft and full, and the other slightly chapped. Both make him bite down on the sounds catching in his throat.

Jaejoong doesn't quite register everything that happens after that, if the hands on his chest belong to Junsu while the ones on his thigh and small of his back to Yoochun – or perhaps the other way around. He doesn't remember either how he ends up on his back, fingers caressing the subtle curves of Junsu's frame while he mouths at the sharp ones of Yoochun's collarbones. The other two are like a drug if the headiness Jaejoong feels is anything to go by and the last thing on his mind is the idea of rejecting the familiar, yet distinctive warmth that's seeping through his veins.

They kiss above Jaejoong while their hands continue to skim his stomach and thighs, anyplace they can reach. Jaejoong watches, mesmerized, as their tongues slide against each other, flicking sharply before unfurling against teeth and lips. Junsu seems to like when Yoochun bites his lower lip the most, and when Yoochun pulls away Jaejoong is right there in his stead, sucking and nipping at the flesh until it's swollen, wet with his saliva, and Junsu is moaning and rocking against his hip.

Jaejoong's attention strays when Yoochun takes his hand from behind and brings it to Junsu's cock. It sits warm and heavy in his hand, wet already at the tip and when Yoochun press against Jaejoong's fingers and together they wrap around Junsu firmly, Junsu bites down on Jaejoong's shoulder hard enough to wring out a gasp. Jaejoong turns onto his side and lets Yoochun guide his hand as they jerk Junsu off, grip tight and unforgiving, and the pace torturously slow. If it were any other moment and Junsu looked as frustrated as he is now, Jaejoong wouldn't hesitate to take pity and help; but it isn't any other moment, it's right now and Junsu is making the most delicious, breathy sounds right in Jaejoong's ear, every exhale causing his cock to twitch, and that outweighs everything.

Yoochun eventually takes his hand away and presses up flush against Jaejoong's back, fingers skittering over Jaejoong's shoulders, arms, and sides while he kisses and drags his teeth over the top ridge of Jaejoong's spine. It causes a chain reaction: Jaejoong shivers and his hand falters on Junsu, making the other gasp loudly. Yoochun laughs softly and Jaejoong feels the vibrations from it against his back more strongly than he hears it. For a few seconds, Yoochun's hand leaves him and when it returns, it's cold and slippery as it digs into his hipbone, but Jaejoong is less focused on that than he is the similar feeling between his thighs. Another shiver runs down his spine when he realizes that it's Yoochun's cock, sliding against his sensitive skin.

When Jaejoong shifts just right, he can make Yoochun's cock slide against his balls, and he wonders if it's amazing or embarrassing when he thinks he could come just like this, just from bringing them off. He doesn't get the chance to find out because Yoochun murmurs Junsu's name and a second later, two hands curl around his cock and Jaejoong can barely hold back the broken moan at the contrasting friction between their palms, one slick, one dry.

It quickly turns messy after that, the three of them doing nothing but rocking against one another faster and faster in between mashed kisses and low moans. In the end, Jaejoong comes first, the double onslaught too much and Yoochun follows not long after, grunting softly into the crook of Jaejoong's neck as his hips jerk shallowly. After Yoochun goes limp behind him, Jaejoong smiles lazily at Junsu's stamina, finding it unsurprising, then nudges at Junsu's cheek with his nose until Junsu looks up. His eyes never leave Junsu's as he works his hand hard and fast and he feels a second rush of heat when Junsu finally spills into his palm, eyes staying open the entire time.

Clean-up is done by Yoochun, who procures a shirt from the floor and wipes them off with broad, good-enough swipes. Jaejoong doesn't care much. He does want to care about what they just did and what it means, but it's hard to when Junsu attaches his face to Jaejoong's chest and Yoochun settles in again, spooned up behind. It doesn't take much debating for him to decide that it can wait until morning and he lets himself drift off, one arm settled over Yoochun's around his waist and the other curled protectively over Junsu's head.

 

When Jaejoong wakes, it is barely morning, the sky still carrying the tinge of grey that lingers from night before it can turn into the pale, watercolor orange and yellows. Jaejoong unravels himself from beneath heavy limbs, pausing when Junsu shifts. When both continue sleeping, he starts shifting again, scooting carefully towards the foot of the bed until he can climb off.

Stickiness still lingers on his stomach and thighs, but he ignores the discomfort as he finds his underwear and jeans, tugging them both back on. Rustling on the bed makes him look back up, thinking perhaps he's disturbed their sleep, but he sees that it's the opposite and watches as Junsu seems to instinctively curl into Yoochun. It strikes something in Jaejoong and he gets it suddenly. Picking up his shirt, he leaves the room silently.

Hours later, Yoochun and Junsu stumble into the kitchen in only their underwear, bleary-eyed and yawning still. Jaejoong's sitting at the table drinking tea and smiles softly at them, murmurs, "Morning." Yoochun comes over and leans down, clearly to give a kiss, but Jaejoong stops him with a hand to Yoochun's chest. "Coffee's waiting," he says, then pushes against Yoochun as he stands up, looking to Junsu next. "And there's jjigae too, if you're hungry. Otherwise, I think there's still some juice left in the fridge."

"Hyung?" Junsu sounds bewildered, nothing like how he did last night when baiting Jaejoong.

Jaejoong looks down at Yoochun's and Junsu's joined hands, then back up. Taking a step forward, he kisses Junsu's forehead as if to lessen the blow.

"There isn't any room for me. There never was."


End file.
